


flowers and fireflies

by Mochakit



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, Sunflower, flower field, flustered basil, hand holding, sunny only speaks once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochakit/pseuds/Mochakit
Summary: pretty . . so pretty !  basil found himself feeling entranced .the setting sun's golden light gilded the sunny's peaceful features , causing his visage to appear softer . . almost squishable . . like a fluffy cat . .
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	flowers and fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to seem really rushed and my apologies for that — i haven't written in a while , but I had a strong want to draw some fluffy sunny and basil in a flower field with fireflies so ! here it is ! i wrote this while half asleep so please pardon any errors . . hope you enjoy !

to and fro , and ocean of oscillating blooms . a field of beauteous petals patched into their flowery formations . back and forth they sway , tussled by a gentle breeze . late day sunshine provides a soft golden glaze . warm , serene .

" you can open your eyes now - ! "

a call in dulcet timbre , light and ebullient .

the vocalization had been expressed by a boy with blonde tresses , a sunflower tucked neatly within . joyful yet apprehensive teal hues accompanied by a smile smile that appeared just as bright as a grin . led along by a hand is a boy of contrast . raven locks lacking decor . dark optics just fluttering open , slight curiosity pooling within .

" . . ? " 

no vocalization emits from the monochrome boy , but his eyes express his interest without need of words .

" this is my flower field – well , not mine . . but  
you know ! i found it and i thought it was nice so i wanted to share it with you - . . ! "

trailing off as rambling begins , appearing abashed . having released sunny's hand , the plant boy fidgets with his hair . an ever so slight pink dust adorns his cheeks and the ends of his ears . apprehension grows . . this wasn't a mistake , was it ?

" it's nice . "

only two syllables , yet such is enough to extract a sigh of relief from basil . however the pink tinge refused to leave his cheeks . and without another word the dark haired boy lays himself down in the sea of blossoms , obsidian optics gazing upwards .

a pause on the part of the blond , surprised by the action , certainly not in a bad way though . soon he joins the other , creating a second boy shaped indent within the water that was flowers .

" i - i'm glad you find it nice . "

more than glad – overjoyed perhaps ? whatever the term for the feeling , it made him feel warm and fuzzy . as if a bunny was hopping around inside his chest rather than his heart .

silence falls over them . . a nice silence . like a warm blanket . both content with one another's presence , just peering up at the blue canvas that had begun to fade . melting into more vivid colours , shades blending like watercolours to create a work of art .

a quiet hum emits from basil and he allows his eyes to fall occlude for a few moments . soon to reopen as he sits upright and turns to look beside him —

ah . . !

had the other . . fallen asleep - ? powerless to stop the small smile of amusement from creeping onto his countenance , restraining a chuckle attempting to accompany it . though . . upon further inspection that smile slowly faded into one of wonder .

pretty . . so pretty ! basil found himself feeling entranced .

the setting sun's golden light gilded the sunny's peaceful features , causing his visage to appear softer . . almost squishable . . like a fluffy cat . .

the blond didn't realize he was staring until midnight hues blink open and meet those of blue . blink , processing . then immediately leaping to his feet , feeling heat paint the entirety of his face and ears . heart thumping , about ready to leap from his chest and join the butterflies fluttering away for the night .

trying to form words of explanation , trying to come up with an excuse for his staring , oh god he was so flustered , trying to —

interrupting his thoughts is the feeling of a hand gripping his . jolting his gaze immediately darts back to sunny and upon meeting the others eyes he sees – amusement ? perhaps even a bit of a smile ? this may be a stretch – but was that even a bit of pink tinting his cheeks ? woah . .

reveries once again interrupted when a small squeeze to his hand reminds the flower boy that their hands are still in contact . hand holding . . the warmth from before flares to his cheeks yet again .

gathering his thoughts , pushing away the panicked feelings and the incessant beating of his heart . think , basil , think !.

" o - oh ! i have one m - more thing i would like to  
show y - you . . ! "

a stuttered out response as he tenderly tugs on the other's hand . carefully pulling him over to the edge of the field , eyes eagerly glancing around as if awaiting something .

" there ! "

an excited chirp , pointing with his free hand .

before them floated a glowing speck , a mini star flying through the meadow . a firefly , exploring now that the sun was nearly gone . a lightning bug , pretty like a glowing fairy light .

gradually , more began to appear . filling the air with little lights , little lanterns being released into the night . twinkling , shimmering . beautiful , calm .

two pairs of awed eyes watch this show of lights , this dance of fireflies . hands remain comfortably entwined , with no plans of coming undone anytime soon .


End file.
